


Coffee Brings Me Closer to You

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Coffee is an essential part of the morning routine. Rinto makes some in an effort to get Banri out of bed.
Relationships: Okazaki Rinto/Oogami Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Coffee Brings Me Closer to You

Rinto measured out the coffee and poured it into its designated spot on the pot. He was thankful that he invested in the little machine, finding it saved him time and money. Coffee had become an essential part of his morning routine. He wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but he knew he wouldn’t last long without it now. Stretching his body, he walked back to his room and to the one that still remained in his bed. 

Banri had wrapped himself in the covers as the early light started to peek into the room, his hair scattering across his pillow. Rinto pulled the sheet up and crawled under the covers. 

“Banri. It’s morning.” His voice was soft as he moved closer.

Banri groaned, rolling to his side and away from Rinto.

“You can’t sleep in every morning.” There was the faintest tease to his voice.

But Rinto understood why he was being stubborn. Banri had been working overtime almost every day this week, staying late in the office or bringing the work home for the early hours to see. He wished for him to sleep however long he needed, but circumstances called for it to be another work day. He would have to make sure the coffee was extra strong today.

Rinto inched himself closer and wrapped his arms around Banri’s stomach. His face found it’s spot against his shoulder, the scent of Banri’s shampoo tickling his nose.

“Five more minutes, okay?” Rinto placed a kiss. “Then you have to get up.”

Another groan as Banri turned himself over to face him. Rinto never pictured Banri as a needy individual and still got startled when he made himself comfortable curled into his chest. Banri hooked his arm around and held onto the back of his shirt. It was like a silent request; ‘Would you hold me for just a moment?’. Rinto had it nowhere in him to deny his request, bringing his arms up to hold him close. He could hear Banri sigh, an initial response that he was on his way to waking. Rinto corded his fingers through long, messy hair as the grip on his shirt loosened.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Rinto teased as Banri opened his eyes.

“...’m not sleepy.” 

Banri’s eyes closed again as he craned his neck towards Rinto’s face. Rinto had to keep from laughing as Banri’s lips landed on his chin. He watched as Banri’s head fell back onto the pillow.

“You missed.” Rinto chuckled as he planted a kiss of his own to Banri’s cheek.

Brows furrowed and Banri pulled his head up again, only to land a kiss askew from the lips he was aiming for.

“Almost.”

Before he could place another kiss, Rinto felt lips pressed to his neck. He froze, the lips traveling slow and deliberate up to his jaw, to his cheek, and then to his lips. They lingered for a moment, pulling away to leave another fleeting kiss in its wake. 

“I think I got it that time.” Banri flopped onto his back, his arm stretched out to the side.

“That was cheating and you know it!” Rinto sat up, face flushed and a pout hanging on his lips.

“...’m sleepy.”

“No more sleep! Wake up!” Rinto poked at the man’s side. “I’ll pour the coffee down the drain.”

Banri was quick to embrace him, holding tight so Rinto couldn’t escape.

“Please. Anything but the coffee.”

“I suggest you get moving then.” 

Rinto reached behind him to unhook the arms that had trapped him and slid out of bed. Banri lay motionless as he shut the door behind him. The aroma of fresh coffee fluttered around him, helping him to wake up even more. He found the coffee creamer in the fridge and pulled two mugs from the cabinet. Steam swirled above the mugs as he poured the coffee with precision. The clanking of a spoon brought the first sound of the morning alive as he added the creamer: three spoons for him and two for Banri. 

“Morning.” Banri yawned a greeting.

“Good morning.”

Rinto handed Banri his mug before taking a taste of his own coffee. He smiled as he took in the comfort of the bittersweet liquid. While mornings weren’t always his favorite, the mornings that were like this held a special place within him. He stepped closer to Banri, his hand rubbing at the other’s back as he took another sip.

“Thank you.” Banri leaned over to press a kiss to his temple.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> I've fallen into the OkaBan hole and can't get out (not that I'd want to). Originally this idea spawned from a prompt suggestion from Noa over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16/status/1302026031583440897?s=20). I haven't stopped thinking about it since...
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
